Talk:Main Page
Hello, and welcome to the talk page of the Main Page. This is a place for major site votes and emergency notifications. Please use the community portal for discussions about everyday Code: LYOKO things. Wiki of Code Lyoko in Spanish in http://wiki.lyokolatin.org please help--CL-Ramp 21:20, 5 July 2007 (EDT) Update the bottom The bottom part about Upcoming Episodes needs to be updated CL-King Sweaterhead 23:53, 28 August 2007 (EDT) code lyoko is a world full of danger i'm the queen of code lyoko Question How come so few people use edit summaries here? CL-Nighthawk 18:03, 10 October 2007 (EDT) Please don't create "Code Wiki" on Wikipedia Hello, I have looked in the deletion log for "Code: WIKI" and "Code WIKI" and it has been re-created five times now. Code WIKI is not notable enough to be on Wikipedia, please don't create it. CL-Nighthawk 22:14, 8 November 2007 (EST) Featured article O.K now that I am supercomputer we can now change the featured article. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 21:25, 12 December 2007 (EST) whats all this then? i thought you were going to change it! CL-Mystique 22:00, 12 December 2007 (EST) Try looking here, I put up nominations in July for the article, people can place recomendations here. - CL-Scyphozoa 13:00 (GMT) 13th December 2007 Image update I think that the big image on the Main Page should be removed. We already have a logo, so we don't need a huge image taking up visual space. --CL-Sector X 12:02, 20 December 2007 (EST) Delete You'll notice I deleted this page and then restored it. Why? Because even reverting offensive vandalism still leaves it in the article's history (and Recent Changes page). By deleting the page, you can restore only the appropriate revisions, and leave the other ones off. It also removes all records of the vandalism from the "Recent Changes" (the only catch is it removes all the edits for that page from a user's contributions; use only for really bad vandalism!). [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']]teh guardian (Comlink/CL-Vandals!8O/ ) Updates I think this wiki needs to be a little more hands on. No offense to any members or the Admin but we have yet to update the news article and we still have to update the USER OF THE WEEK. Also I'm not sure we should use Songs for our featured article this month. Why? Because all our other featured articles have images but no song except Break Break Break Dance and Planet Net so I think we should changed the topic of Characters. If this can't be done then it's no big deal but we still have to update more.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 23:09, 9 April 2008 (EDT) we were thinking of puting the pic of the subdigitals playing a song.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 00:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Sleep Guys I need help i feel like Im on 12 cups of coffee at 5 am please help. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 02:02, 4 July 2008 (PDT) :Try counting sheep. If that doesn't work listen to one of George Bush's speeches. I usually laugh myself to sleep after watching those.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:39, 4 July 2008 (PDT) read a book! it'll make ur eyes tired and you'll sleep....if that doesn't work, then think of a make belive code lyoko episode while ur in bed....and if that doesn't work...WELL THEN GET IN BED...SHUT UR EYES...AND THINK BLANK! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 03:30, 5 July 2008 (PDT) YAY WE'RE THE TOP ON OUR SERVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 07:41, 16 August 2008 (PDT) Table Crash Sometimes life is like a box of chocolates, but you bit into one of those nasty ones. Seems the pages table for code wiki became a nasty treat for the database server (it became corrupted). My only guess is it happened between now (oct 9th) and when the last backup happened in mid-september. I have rolled back to then, and all looks ok, but unfortunately changes between then and now have been lost. Sorry about that guys. :( --CL-RobKohr 11:50, 9 October 2008 (PDT) :No worries. At least it's back. Mid-September is way better than our other option (Archive.org, where the last records were a year old at minimum). Thanks. :) CL-«-Bfa-» Dual Wiki? Does anybody know why there's another Code Lyoko wiki around? --Lither 10:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC)